


Stay

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Reader is forcibly turned into a vampire, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: While discussing headcanons for the Lost Boys with a reader who's terrified of vampires it deviled into the idea of how they would react/what would they do to try and avoid loosing their beloved. Also known as 'When inspired I can write a fic in under 20 mins"





	Stay

None of this was going the way they had planned. You loved them, a feat in itself between the four of them, not that they had any trouble sharing. Why should a little vampirism stop that? But it did. 

And now you were terrified. You were leaving. You were going to **leave** them. They’re all panicked, but it’s David who takes the initiative. Acting calm, like everything is fine when it’s so clearly not, when you want to leave them. Of course he cares that you’re sobbing, scared out of your wits, but that doesn’t stop David from blocking the door, getting directly in your way, and pulling your thrashing body to his chest. 

His own mind is racing. And yeah he may not be thinking as clearly as he would be if it wasn’t a now or never scenario, but...They were going to have to turn you eventually. And...what a better way to get over your fears then exposure?

Dwayne’s made his way over by this time, attempting to calm you by whispering in your ear, and telling you that it’s going to be alright. Saying that they love you. You manage to get an arm free from David’s grip only to hit Dwayne in the face in your wild struggle for escape. 

That’s the final straw, and they move you, with ease, and lock you away. 

It pains them, the sound of your wails and banging fists on the door as you try desperately to make some headway. The group says nothing, but the look on their faces shows it all. They’re hurt by this. 

It takes a while for you to stop screaming and crying, to stop cursing their names and calling them monsters, if it were anyone else they’d think it was funny, if it was anyone else it’d piss them off. It’s because it’s _you_ that it actually _matters._

“We had to do it eventually anyway right?” Marko’s the one to finally speak, voice surprisingly soft. 

Because they’re all thinking the same thing. If you leave now you’ll never come back, so the best way to make sure you stay is to make sure you can’t ever leave, by making you one of them. 

  
“They’ll be pissed.”   
  
“They already are, if you hadn’t noticed.”

  
It falls silent again, until David take the reigns cementing the final decision. 

“Then we’ll turn them.” He’s smirking, pretending to be far more confident, far more okay with forcing this choice onto you than he actually is. “They can’t stay mad forever.” 

Because it _will_ be forever. The five of you, together forever. It will just take **time** for you to get used to the changes, but you have all the time in the world. You should have known from the very beginning, even before learning their ‘secret’ that this relationships was something you could never simply leave.


End file.
